


Of pie and polyamory, kisses and casseroles

by smallscreensidekick



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, F/M, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallscreensidekick/pseuds/smallscreensidekick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food is slowly becoming Nelson and Murdock's primary form of payment but in the heat of the summer, there is only so much time to eat it all. A dinner party at the office seems to be the most reasonable solution to the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of pie and polyamory, kisses and casseroles

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during S2E1 but doesn't actually discuss any of the events of that episode.   
> Sort of a continuation of "You and me and the devil makes three" but you don't need any prior knowledge of that fic to read this one.   
> I blame bravinto for encouraging me to go through with this, as well as everyone in the belly kink sin bin.

As much as Karen sometimes worried about being broke, she actually really enjoyed being paid in goods and services. It made her feel like part of a community. One of their clients had cleaned the office thoroughly in return for the help of Nelson and Murdock last week. If something needed fixing, there were at least seven people they could call if the problem exceeded Foggy’s handyman skills. On one memorable occasion, their payment consisted of a relaxing pedicure at a client’s salon. Foggy hadn’t stopped gushing about how great his toes looked with nail polish ever since.

The food was the only problem. Or rather, the problem was that there was so much of it and so little time to eat it all, especially in the heat of the summer. They had already taken to offering some of the old clients’ gifts to the prospective new clients and they often took something to eat home with them. But it seemed like a new crate of bananas arrived for every pie they finished.

“There’s only one way to take care of this,” Foggy proclaimed with determination as he was looking at the table that was practically overflowing with food. “Office dinner party, tonight.”

He was right, most of the stuff wouldn’t survive another New York summer day and the last thing they wanted was to let it go to waste. Matt agreed that bringing it to one of their apartments would be too much fuss and Karen thought it had been too long since they’d had a proper cooked meal at the office anyway. She volunteered to handle the cooking in their small kitchenette.

It was going to be a feast. There was enough food for at least three courses. When Matt and Foggy called it a day later, Karen already had a plan worked out and a dish in the oven.

“We’ll start with some appetizers,” she explained while Foggy and Matt laid the table. “We’ve got marinated olives and peppers, guacamole and nachos, some of that really nice German bread from the bakery down the street and various hams and cheeses.”

“That sounds like a whole meal already,” Matt said and sat down opposite Foggy. Karen couldn’t help but think about the first time she had cooked for them and how far they had come since then. How the two men for whom she had made the virtuous casserole intended for her future husband were now her two boyfriends. She liked to think that her grandmother would approve.

“That’s because you’re a lightweight, Murdock. This is a solid first course but nothing more,” Foggy said and filled his plate generously.

Karen saw Matt blush and she couldn’t deny that she felt something stirring as well. The softness of Foggy’s whole body was a thing for both of them and Foggy had become more and more enthusiastic about how much attention his chub received from them over the last couple of weeks. She wasn’t sure if he would be okay with taking it a bit further than that. She also wasn’t entirely positive she would survive watching Foggy stuff himself with so much food but she was willing to give it a try.

Their plates were cleared easily enough and they set aside the rest of the bread for the main course.

“What are we having?” Matt asked as Karen returned from the kitchenette.

“Um, not to set up a tradition but I made a casserole,” Karen said and put some on everyone’s plates. “Not quite as good as my grandmother’s recipe but it’s the best thing you can do with lots of vegetables and even more cheese.”

“Smells absolutely delicious,” Foggy said. “You’re a saint for cooking, Karen.”

“No need to thank me,” Karen said. “I just don’t want to take any chances since Matt told me about your cooking disasters in college.”

“I’ll have you know that my culinary skills have skyrocketed since then,” Foggy laughed. “I only burn one in ten meals now and I’m pretty sure your ridiculously beautiful faces are to blame for that.”

“Or the fact that you’d always rather be kissing than cooking,” Matt said with a grin.

“No one in their right mind would fault me for that,” Foggy replied. He was already reaching for seconds when Matt’s fork hit his plate.

“Are you giving up already?” Foggy asked.

“I told you the appetizers already tested my capacity,” Matt said, leaning back in his chair. “I’m not used to eating that much.”

“I know what you mean,” Karen said. “I put a lot of cheese in this.”

“I stand corrected,” Foggy said gravely. “You are both terrible lightweights. I can’t believe I’m in love with you. How will you ever survive the Nelson family dinners?”

“Well,” Karen said slowly. “I’m sure you could help us out, Foggy.” His plate was empty again and the wine they were having had already loosened Karen’s tongue a little. Enough to make a hint or two anyway.

“What are you implying, Miss Page?” Foggy asked but the spark in his eyes told Karen that he understood perfectly well. Encouraged, she pushed her plate over to him. A good third of her portion was still on it. Matt swallowed hard.

Foggy’s gaze still met hers when he swapped her plate for his and the ‘challenge accepted’ went unspoken when he started to dig in.

He seemed to be into this as much as her and Matt, so much was clear when he took Matt’s plate without even asking. Foggy’s pink shirt was already clinging to his belly. Karen wondered if they might be able to pop a button or two tonight. But for now, she was enjoying the sight of the stretched fabric, the slight gaps between the buttons that revealed the skin underneath and the slow rise and fall of his belly.

“You kinky bastards,” Foggy said, smiling widely and fully aware of his power in this situation. “You know, you should at least narrate for Matt, Karen. And Matty, you could help by giving me the rest of that casserole.”

Matt’s cheeks were bright red now but he obliged and managed to stammer out a hoarse “Yeah, sorry, here you go.”

Karen needed a few seconds before she had gathered the courage to talk. “Foggy looks amazing, Matt. I’m pretty sure you can make out the curve of his belly but the way it sits on his thighs is… really something. His shirt has just been getting tighter since he sat down, I wonder how much longer it will last.” She realized that she wasn’t only narrating for Matt, she was doing it for Foggy as well. Maybe as a reassurance that she liked what she saw or maybe it turned him on to hear her say it. “His face is getting slightly red but he’s still eating effortlessly. His double chin is pronounced with every bite and…”

“… and I just finished the casserole,” Foggy said. “You’re welcome.”

He put both hands on his belly and shook it lightly. Karen and Matt got up almost simultaneously and went over to kiss Foggy. Matt squeezed the love handles splaying out over Foggy’s pants while Karen traced the curve of his belly. Foggy looked satisfied and deliciously lazy, turning his head from Matt’s lips to Karen’s and back again. Karen’s heart beat even faster because of how much he was enjoying this.

“I hope you have some room for dessert because there’s a strawberry rhubarb pie that has your name all over it,” Karen said.

“Always,” Foggy said. “Although I’d probably better get more comfortable for that.” He moved to undo the button of his pants.

“No,” Matt said in a tone that left no room for compromises. Foggy and Karen stopped in their tracks. Matt had been pretty quiet up until now, which made this sudden burst of authority even more surprising. He got flustered immediately as if he had gotten ahead of himself just then. “I mean, if it makes you more comfortable, that’s fine, but…” he trailed off.

“What do you want me to do, Matthew?” Foggy asked teasingly. “Tell me.”

“I want you to pop that button,” Matt said quietly.

“As you wish,” Foggy said and grinned mischievously. “Bring out the pie.”

Karen got the dessert from the other room but not before giving Matt a long kiss. “You’re a genius, Matt,” she whispered.

Instead of putting the pie down in front of Foggy, Karen hiked up her skirt, sat in his lap and started feeding him forkfuls of it. Matt drew his chair closer and continued to trace Foggy’s body with his hands.

“You’re so beautiful,” Matt gasped between the kisses he gave Foggy between bites. “I can’t get enough of how soft you are. You’ll be even softer when we’re done with this and I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you.”

“Me neither,” Karen said. “Fuck, I’m so torn between feeding you and touching you right now.” She had started grinding against Foggy’s lap slowly, almost unaware of how badly she wanted to gain some friction against him. Foggy’s hands on her thighs weren’t helping and neither was the way his fingers vanished beneath her skirt now and again. He was having so much fun with this, it drove her insane.

“Give me the pie,” Matt said, using his commanding tone again. Karen handed it over and only noticed then that half of it was already gone.

“How are you doing that?” Karen asked incredulously while Matt continued to feed Foggy.

“I wasn’t joking about the Nelson family dinners,” Foggy said, his breath clearly more labored now. “I’ve been training for this all my life. Well, not for this exactly but you know what I mean.”

Karen gasped when she felt Foggy push her panties to the side. She was already so wet that Foggy’s fingers slid in easily and she knew she wouldn’t last long when he started stroking her clit.

Matt didn’t mind, Karen knew that. Especially not when they were all enjoying themselves so much. He didn’t want to take part himself but he liked being around Karen and Foggy when things got more passionate, liked listening to their moans and gasps. There were plenty of those right now.

“These buttons are sturdier than I thought,” Foggy said, turning his head towards Matt. “They’re still hanging on for dear life.”

It was true. There were wide gaps between the buttons that sat on top of Foggy’s belly, threatening to pop off with every small movement.

“I think that calls for more pie,” Matt said and held out his fork again. Foggy wrapped his lips around it obligingly. Karen was too far gone to say anything but she thought her moans were probably approval enough.

It was when Foggy drew a particularly deep breath that Karen finally heard the first button pop, the one on Foggy’s pants. Maybe it was the sight of Foggy’s belly surging forwards into his lap unrestrained that made Karen finally reach the peak of her orgasm.

There was still a bit of pie left when Matt set the tin aside to give Foggy his full attention. Another deep breath and two of the buttons on Foggy’s shirt came flying off as well. Karen took care of the rest, anxious to finally undress him. As soon as she took off his shirt, Matt began to rub Foggy’s belly, probably instinctively finding the spots where he could relieve some pressure. Karen placed lazy kisses all over Foggy’s upper body, ran her fingers under the fold of his tummy while Foggy’s breath slowed down.

“I don’t know about you,” Foggy said, patting his belly affectionately. “But that was the best dinner party I’ve ever been to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me over at senor-foggy-law.tumblr.com


End file.
